Life isn't Easy, Love is even Harder
by TeenageVampyre
Summary: When Bonnie leaves the gang to move to college, will Damon abandon her ?  Sorry, bad summary. R&R :
1. Prologue

Life's not easy, Love is even harder.

_**AN : Hey you guys ! This is my first ever fanfic, so i apologise if it is a bit rubbish. :)**_  
><em><strong>I love Bamon so my first story just had to be Bamon central. But this is not one of those stories where Damon saves Bonnie and they both say : I love you , I always have at the end, just like that because those stories annoy me. Sorry for rambling on, lets get on with the story. :)<strong>_

**Prologue**

Bonnie's POV

This was it. the day we'd all been waiting for. Graduation. As I walked in to the jam packed hall wearing a little blue dress and that ugly red polyester robe-y thing, matching cap in hand, I thought about everything that had happened these last 4 years and what I would be leaving behind when I went upstate to college. Stefan and Elena were moving to Italy, Meredith was going to travel the world -on her own since Alaric decided not to come back from Japan where he was investigating Kitsune activity- and Matt was going to stay in Fells Church with Mrs Flowers to defend the little town, and Damon, well Damon was still the arrogant, selfish, charming person he was 4 years ago. Except he was maybe over Elena . I didn't know what Damon's plans for the future were. I didn't really care.

Damon's POV

I watched as my brother, his girlfriend, scary Meredith, Mutt, and the...no, my little redbird walked up on stage to get their diploma's. I didn't know the first four's plans for the future but I knew that I would be following Bonnie McCullough upstate to her new college.

_**AN : Was that Ok ? Should I carry On ? Or leave it as a One-shot ?**_  
><em><strong>Review plz .<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love Meg x<strong>_


	2. Meredith's View

**Life isn't easy, Love is even harder.**

**AN : Hey you guys ! I know that last chapter was very short and boring but it was my first ever and it was just a prologue. So yeah here is your next installment. Oh and i am planning to update every week or so.**

**Chapter 1 - Intuition**

**Meredith's POV**

Dear Diary,  
>So yesterday was graduation.<p>

Ugh ! I couldn't beleive that Elena and Bonnie had convinced me to start writing a diary ! "It'll be good for you." Elena had said. "Yeah and you can't always be that cool calm Merry that we know and love, so this will help you exprss your feelings."  
>Bonnie had agreed, pleading at me with those massive, heart melting, brown eyes. Which I could not say no to. I still don't understand why Bonnie doesn't have a boyfriend yet. But Elena has a theory she already has her eye on someone.<br>Hmmm..  
>So anyway, here I am, trying to write my diary.<p>

We all stayed at the boarding house last night because it was our last night all together, as Matt was jetting off to London to see his parents for the summer, and when he got back we would all be gone. The drive back to the boarding house was silent except for the sound of Bonnie's sobs. Apparently, she would miss Robert. E . Lee High School more than we thought.  
>Maybe it was just the atmosphere that made Bonnie cry, she had such sensitive emotions and was very expressive of them,<br>if Bonnie was angry or sad or happy, people who saw her would know.

When we stepped out of the car, we were greeted by Damon who had a strangley happy look on his face. Probably looking forward to tormenting Stefan and flirting with Elena. But surprisingly enough when he saw Bonnie sobbing very loudly, it's a wonder he didn't hear her before, his grin slipped from his face and he actually looked concerned about Bonnie. Feeling his gaze, Bonnie's head snapped up and before you knew it Damon was back to his grinning self again, but i could see that underneath that grin he was still worried about Bonnie. I've always been good at reading people but Damon didn't even try to hide the fact that every time Bonnie moved to far away from him he would follow her and study her expressions. It was kind of sweet really, in a creepy sort of way. I've got to go now because there is a crow outside my window that happens to be looking at me, better put my vervain nacklace on. Oh look i've written loads! Elena and Bonnie will be pleased . Ok Night Diary Meredith

**Damon's POV**

I sat outside scary Meredith's window listening to her thoughts on what she was putting in her diary. Something about me caring about the little redhead? Of course not ! So I call her my redbird, so? That doesn't mean i care about her. Uh Oh! Scary Meredith's seen me Then she does something very strange. She leaned out of the window, looked straight at me and said "I know you care Damon, don't even try to deny it." Then she closed the window and went to bed. I would have to watch this one, she way too intuitive for her own good.

**AN : So what do you think? There will be more Bamon and Action in the next chapter.**  
><strong>Review plz . Good or Bad but no hate mail plz. :)<strong>  
><strong>Love Meg<strong>


	3. The Last Day

**Life isn't Easy, Love is Even Harder.**

**AN : Hey you guys ! Thanks for reading and supporting me on my first ever fanfic.**  
><strong>This chapter is where it gets interesting...<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Elena's POV**

On the last day of summer, I had just got up and was making my way down to the kitchen as always when I saw something that both shocked me and confused me. Damon was coming up the stairs carrying a huge suitcase (one of those 'room for two' ones) And he didn't take it to mine and Stefans room like i expected, he took it to his own room. Which could be percieved as perfectly normal thing to do since we are all going away, and Matt is moving in. But this was a vampire, who could compell anyone to do anything, let alone get him clothes ! But when I followed him into his room, Damon put the suitcase on his bed and started packing! "Admiring the view are we Elena?" he said suddenly.  
>I ignored him. " Why are you packing your clothes?"<br>He chuckled. "Because, I am coming with you to Florence."  
>Seeing the expression on my face he laughed. "Relax Elena. I was joking."<br>"You better have been." said Stefan, who had materialised behind me.  
>Damon flashed us his most Damonish grin and said "Actually, I am moving upstate to settle down."<br>We gawped at him, open mouthed. Damon ? Settle Down ? "Excuse me?" Stefan managed to choke out.  
>"You know, buy a house find a nice girl, all that fluff."<br>Then the pieces came together in my head. Bonnie. Bonnie's college was upstate in a town called Mystic Falls.  
>"Where upstate Damon?" I asked.<br>"Oh you won't know it. It's a little town called Mystic Falls."  
>Ha Damon! Gotcha!<p>

**Bonnie's POV**

I can't beleive that today is the last time I will see Merry for 8 years, and Elena for, well until she visits from florence. Mary has said that she will come up and stay with me once i've found an apartment, which will be fun. But I will miss my friends. Today I have a long drive up to Mystic Falls College. I will be living off campus because I don't like dorms or sororities.  
>And my sister managed to get me an apartment very cheap. I am going to go over to the boarding house later too see Stefan and Elena off, which will be very sad. I am crying just thinking about saying goodbye too everyone. I would even miss Damon, who to be honest I have always liked. I would never say that to anyone else. Ever.<p> 


	4. Breaking the News

**Life isn't Easy, Love is even harder.**

**AN : Hey ! I am so sorry for the incredibly slow update. Well anyway, last time we saw them,**  
><strong>Bonnie was talking about missing her friends when she moves upstate to Mystic Falls. Which is where Damon is going to supposedly going to 'settle down' . Hmmm . Enter Bamon . :)<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Damon's POV**

"Oh you won't know it. It's a little town called Mystic Falls."  
>When I said that, Elena's face lit up as if she'd just figured out my plan... Hmmm, I'll have to keep an eye out for Elena and Meredith . If I'm not careful, one of them is going to figure it out and tell my Redbird. And if she found out... would it really be that bad ? A small part of me whispered inside my head, and for a second I considered telling her myself. But no. She could never know. If she found out that I was in love with her... wait, did I just say that ?<br>I'm not in love with the little witch. Am I ?

**Bonnie's POV**

O. M. G. ... Elena just told me something that made me drop the box of bedding I was hauling down the stairs. ...

**Meredith's POV**

Today, me and Elena went round to Bonnie's to help her pack for college. We were about 20 minutes in when Elena said "I can't hold it in anymore !"  
>"What Elena ?" Bonnie asked, half smothered by the massive box labeled BEDDING she was carrying.<br>"Damon is totally crushing on you Bon Bon !"  
>"Well, duh !" I said.<br>"You knew, and you didn't think to tell me ?" Elena almost shouted, looking like a child who wasn't allowed the last cookie.  
>"I thought everyone knew." I replyed.<br>"Well everyone did at least since last night."  
>Just then a loud crash radiated through the house.<br>"Everyone except for Bonnie that is." Elena said, looking at out friend with concern.  
>Bonnie was staring at us with disbelief all over her face. It looked like she was trying to talk but no words were coming out of her mouth. It took her 10 minutes before she could stutter out "D..d..d ..Damon ? ... Damon likes...likes...me?..."<br>"Yep." Me and Elena chorused together.  
>"H...H...H...How ?"<br>We looked at each other and realised we didn't know the answer to that one.  
>Well, not yet at least.<p>

**AN : Dun Dun Duuunn ! Cliffhanger ! Sorry, will try to be a bit quicker on the update this time.**  
><strong>Thanks for all the Reviews Guys !<strong>  
><strong>Please keep reviewing because it means alot to me.<strong>  
><strong>Meg x<strong>


	5. The Plot

**Life isn't easy, Love is even harder.**

**AN : Hey you guys . Some of you may have heard that not only was my songfic stolen but also my profile.**  
><strong>Word for Word. So I am having to be veeerrry careful about my stories. We left off where Elena and Meredith had just told Bonnie about Damon liking her and Bonnie freaked out. Onto the story. x<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**The Plot**

**Damon's POV**

So I was in my crow form, sat outside Bonnie's house -because Elena was there, what other reason could I possibly have for being there?- When I heard Elena say to Meredith "So, whats the plan?"  
>"Well we just have to force him to admit it to her and... then ...Matt and Bonnie will live happily ever after." Elena stared at Meredith for a moment in what seemed to be confusion , then she appeared to get it. "Oh , Yes , Right . Our plan to get Bonnie and Matt or 'Batt' to admit they like each other is ago."<br>She said smiling at Meredith. At this my blood boiled. Scary Meredith and Elena were trying to get Mutt to admit he had feelings for my Bonnie, my little Redbird? I almost walked right up to the door and demanded they tell me what was going on , when I saw Bonnie's face. She was sitting in an armchair, looking completely and utterly shocked. This pushed me over the edge and almost immediatly I was changed back into my human form and banging on the door. Elena answered. "Damon, hi." she smiled at Meredith as if they were expecting me to show up. "Everything ok with ...you , my angel?" I was just about to say Bonnie but I caught myself just in time. "Yes Damon. Everythings fine, except could you come in and help Bonnie pack while we go to get lunch?"  
>Meredith answered for her. "Urrmmm ok." I replyed maybe a little too quickly because I saw something flash in the girls eyes. Knowing was it? Anyway, they said goodbye to Bonnie and left swiftly, giggling all the way down the path... Hmmm . What was going on here?<p>

**Meredith's POV**

Bonnie was still in shock, so me and Elena settled her down in a chair and started planning. "So, what's the plan?" She asked. Typical. I always have to come up with a plan. Well I did already have one, but still. "Well,  
>we just have to force him to admit it to her and..." Just then I spyed a crow looking through the window at us.<br>Damon. Think fast Mere. "then...Matt and Bonnie will live happily ever after." As Elena looked at me in complete and utter confusion I grabbed a pen and wrote everything down for her. After she had read the little message 'D, outside'  
>she joined in "Oh, yes, right. Our plan to get Bonnie and Matt or 'Batt' to admit they like each other is ago."<br>Immediatly she grabbed the pen and wrote 'D, looking at B. Will b here in 3 2 1' and as soon as Elena had written the 1 there was a loud banging at Bonnie's door.

**Elena's POV**

He fell for it ! He really fell for it ! After Mere saw him outside Bonnie's window I jsut knew as soon as he saw the state Bonnie was in he would be banging down the door. And I was right ! As soon as I opened the door , Damon looked franticly around the room for Bonnie . Not seeing her he said "Everything ok with ... you , my angel?" And I knew he was on the brink of saying Bonnie . I was about to answer when Meredith cut in. "Yes Damon. Everythings fine, except could you come in and help Bonnie pack while we go to get lunch?" "Urrmm OK." he answered veerry quickly. Both me and Meredith knew why he was so eager.  
>We said goodbye to Bonnie and told her what was happening. "You what ?" she whisper - shouted at us. "He is going to be here for a few hours, so be nice. And we left her with a dumbfounded expression on her face, giggling all the way down the drive.<br>When we got back Bonnie was soo gonna talk.

**AN : So what do you think?**  
><strong>I don't think this one was that great.<strong>  
><strong>The next chapter will be about what happened while Damon was there and it will be called 'The Reality Check'<strong>  
><strong>Take from that what you will. :)<strong>  
><strong>It will be all Bamon next time.<strong>  
><strong>Meg x<strong>


	6. The Reality Check

**Life isn't Easy, Life is Even Harder.**

**AN : Okay you guys I am soo soo sorry about the long wait but I have had GCSE's and stuff to sort out for Oz.**  
><strong>This chapter is all about Bamon and what happens when Damon helps Bonnie with her packing.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy !<strong>

**The Reality Check**

**Damon's POV**

So here I was, helping my little bird pack up her apartment, in silence. Yep, we hadn't said a word to each other since I walked in. It was getting kinda creepy ,and thats from a vampire for gods sake ! Then out of nowhere she blurted out ; "I know that your moving up to Mystic Falls too! And I know that you like me!"

Uh Oh .

**Bonnie's POV**

I just blurted it out without thinking. And now he's in shock. Just staring at me and looking...scared?  
>"Uh , Damon ? Are you okay ?" I whispered .<br>He shook his head slowly and said "Who told you?"  
>"Elena but Meredith knew as well."<br>"Look Damon, Why didn't you just tell me? I like you too you know."  
>"Yes but you only like me as a friend and nothing more." Huh ? Damon being insecure? When he said that , he even looked a little bit sad. I wanted to just go over there and comfort him. That was when I realised that I could. So I did.<p>

**AN : I know it was short and not very good but I literally have no inspiration at the moment. Only 8 days till I go and I doubt that I'll have any internet for a few weeks so I'm sorry if I don't get any updates done. R&R . Each review is like a kiss from Damon. And we all know how good they are! :]**


End file.
